The present disclosure relates to a communication apparatus performing wireless communication.
For example, a system is known in which enables a pair of devices to perform wireless communication through an access point. That is, a wireless communication technology of an infrastructure mode is known. In the meantime, a technology enabling a pair of devices to perform wireless communication without through an access point has been also known. That is, a wireless communication technology of an ad hoc mode has been also known.